


Reports and Other Not So Princely Duties

by dystopiangirl13



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopiangirl13/pseuds/dystopiangirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall can be so needy and Prince Gumball does not always like to put up with his petulant boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reports and Other Not So Princely Duties

“Glob. My dad’s so weird. I was flying by the Ice Kingdom and over heard him asking Gunter for his soul. I swear he is such a freak job. I can’t believe he wants me to take over the Nightosphere. As if,” Marshall babbled on as he floated into the candy prince’s bedroom.

Gumball was busy working on a report though and wasn’t actually listening to his vampire boyfriend. 

It took a little while for Marshall Lee to catch onto the fact that he was being completely and totally ignored, but when he did it didn’t sit well with the vampire king. 

“Guuuummmball” he whined. He was now sitting cross legged on the prince’s bed. He liked to hold onto his ankles whenever he sat like that; Gumball had pointed it out when they had first started dating and it made Marshall smile as he thought about the memory. “Gummy, you’re not even paying attention to me!”

“Yeah. I’m listening,” Gumball didn’t even look at Marshall. 

“Well If you’re listening so well then I’m warning you now that I’m going to fly all over the candy kingdom professing our forbidden love. Tell them that their wholesome prince wants to fuck the vampire king. I’ll tell all the candy citizens how just yesterday I fucked you so hard that your eyes watered,” Marshall could go on like this for ages, but it was clear that Gumball hadn’t registered a single word he had said, not even the explicatives that usually made the Prince frown at him. 

“That sounds fine Marshall,” Gumball typed away at the computer, choosing to get his work done rather than indulge his needy boyfriend. 

“AHHHHH” Marshall screamed and flopped back onto the bed in frustration. This got Gumball’s attention, but the outburst had suddenly soured his mood.

“Marshall Lee Abadeer!” 

“Shit I’ve done it this time” Marshall thought as he heard his boyfriend leave the desk and stalk over to the edge of the bed. Gumball grabbed Marshall’s wrists, a little too tightly, and pulled the man into a sitting position. If looks could kill Marshall was sure that his immortality would be in question. Marshall tried to lean forward and kiss his boyfriend to diffuse the tension, but Gumball was not having any of his usual tricks.

“Marshall Lee, you are making working impossible. Not all of my time can be devoted to you. Now I’m almost done. It would be great if you could please just sit there and be quiet for once.” Gumball didn’t yell, but his voice wasn’t soft and kind like it usually was. Somehow the stern voice was worse than yelling. Marshall only nodded as Gumball returned to his desk. Marshall slowly pulled his legs back onto the bed, turned his back to Gumball, and crossed his legs holding onto his ankles.   
They sat like that, in silence, for a few minutes. The only sound in the room was coming from Gumball typing on his computer. He looked over at Marshall and sighed quietly. Maybe he had been too harsh; he had meant what he had said, but he didn’t mean to hurt Marsh like that. He finished the paragraph he was working on and saved the document. 

Marshall didn’t hear the typing stop or the sound of Gumball walking up behind him. “Marshall,” the voice was softer this time, full of regret. 

“Wha-,” the word caught in his throat as Gumball kissed the spot behind his ear that sent a tingle down his spine. Marshall could feel the blush in his cheeks and he cursed under his breath that Gumball could completely make him melt, make his anger disappear in an instant. 

Gumball sat on the bed and pulled the young man between his legs, Marshall’s back leaning against Gumball’s chest. He continued to kiss down Marshall’s neck, lingering on the scars of Marshall’s bite marks. 

“Stop,” Marshall insisted, but there was no real malice behind the words. Marshall squirmed, but this only made Gumball tighten the hold he had around Marshall’s torso. 

“I’m done working for tonight. I’m all yours,” Gumball hated apologizing and he wasn’t about to start now when deep down he had meant what he had said. 

“Mmmhh,” Marshall continued to wriggle in his boyfriend’s grasp. He was so stubborn and he realized that he was still more than a little annoyed that Gumball had made him feel so small and hurt. No one got to make him feel that way. “Gumball, stop!” 

Gumball suddenly released the man and pushed him away from his own chest, “Glob Marshall what is your problem?! You wanted my attention. Now you have it. Do you just intentionally want to piss me off? You are so glob damn stubb-,” 

Marshall forcefully pushed Gumball into the bed, their lips crashing together. Gumball’s eyes fluttered closed and he began to run his fingers through Marshall’s soft, black hair. Their lips stayed connected as Gumball began to unbutton Marshall’s flannel shirt. Gumball could feel Marshall’s smirk as each button was undone. Marshall gently sat up and shrugged the shirt slowly off his shoulders. Gumball’s breath caught in his throat as they each removed one another’s clothing. 

Feeling a sudden urge to be on top, Gumball grabbed Marshall by the waist and flipped them over. He was also overcome by the need to apologize, even if he didn’t very often, “I’m sorry for acting the way I was. Why don’t you let me make it up to you?” Marshall was already breathing heavily and could only manage to nod back at his boyfriend.

At this, Gumball leaned back into the vampire, grinding their hips together and eliciting a soft moan from Marshall. The kisses began soft on Marshall’s lips, trailed down his neck, and at his collarbone became a series of bites and sucks. Marshall’s head was leaned back, his eyes closed, mouth slightly ajar. 

“Gummy,” his voice was barely a whisper, almost angelic. Gumball’s smile was wicked; he knew that Marshall was so desperate to be touched, but he continued at his own, painfully slow pace. 

His hand fumbled for the bottle of lube that he knew to be in his bedside table drawer. The prince slicked up his fingers and went back to making a trail of kisses on Marshall’s chest. With his tongue he circled each of Marshall’s nipples. Marshall grinded his hard errection against Gumball’s own errection. A whine escaped the king’s lips, “Gummy, please,” his voice was airy and light, “Stop teasing, Gummy, please.”

Gumball loved it when Marshall used the word “please”, since he so little used it in everyday conversation. He quickly inserted a finger in Marshall’s entrance. Marshall gasped, but soon let out a sigh of relief as Gumball began to wiggle the finger. Gumball drew out the process of stretching his boyfriend out, simultaneously wanting to bring Marshall as close to the edge as possible and not wanting him to be in too much pain later on. 

Second and eventually a third fingers were added and Gumball was now putting almost continuous pressure on Marshall’s prostate, a feeling that he knew would bring Marshall very close. 

Gumball was ready to stop using his fingers, but he had the selfish need to hear Marshall ask for what he wanted. Gumball leaned in close to Marshall’s ear and whispered, “Tell me what you want me to do my king. I need to hear you say it,” he placed a kiss between Marshall’s eyebrows and slowly pulled out his fingers.

Marshall whined at the loss, “Gumball… I- I need you,” he knew that those words weren’t enough, but he was hoping to get away without really having to beg for what he wanted. 

“Need me to what?” the wicked grin from earlier had returned and Marshall swore that Gumball was a different person when he got to top.

Marshall closed his eyes, not wanting to beg, but he knew that he wouldn’t get what he wanted unless he said the words aloud, “Fuck! Gumball, please. I need you to fuck me. Now.” 

Pleased, Gumball slipped on a condom, slicked his length with lube, and aligned himself with Marshall’s entrance. His grip on Marshall’s hips was tight, there would probably be marks there later, knowing that he wasn’t planning on being gentle, which was payback for yesterday. Gumball slammed hard into Marshall, setting a furious pace. 

Marshall’s grip on the sheets tightened, his knuckles were white, and he let a string of explicatives free. This caused Gumball to slow the pace slightly. 

It wasn’t too long before Marshall came, muttering Gumball’s name under his breath the whole time. Gumball came shortly after and collapsed onto the bed next to his boyfriend after pulling out. He disposed of the condom and used a nearby shirt to clean Marshall off.

Once they were cleaner and could breath normally, Marshall pulled Gumball into his chest. “I love you Bubba Gumball,” he nuzzled Gumball’s neck, “I’m sorry I can be such a needy asshole.”

Gumball chuckled at the apology, “Just as long as you are my needy asshole. I love you too Marsh.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that most of this was written between the hours of 1 and 3 am. Grammar and spelling may not be perfect.


End file.
